Truly,Madly, Deeply
by mylittlehairybutt
Summary: 17 yr old Meredith is home alone, on a stormy night. Addison and her boyfriend Mark come over to keep Meredith company, along with one of Marks friends. Will Mark's friend change Meridith's life for better or worse? MerDer. Maddison AU
1. Sweet Dreams

**I know I shouldn't be starting another story when I have so many to update but owell. In this story Meredith is about seventeen and Derek, Mark and Addison are in their twenties. **

**

* * *

  
**

Meredith unlocked her front door, sighing as she stepped into the dark lonely house. She had just finished a study session at her best friend Cristina's house. She had hung around at Cristiana's for as long as she could, but she knew she couldn't stay any later because Cristina's mum was becoming annoyed with her presence, so once again she was forced to return to her empty home.

The first thing Meredith did after locking and dead bolting the front door was turning on all the lights in the house including the closet lights. Even though it was a regular occurrence Meredith hated coming home to an empty house especially on a night like this one; howling winds and rain pouring down outside. Meredith knew she was slightly paranoid but she went around the house and checked to make sure all the windows and doors were locked. Once she was convinced the house was as secure as it could be she wandered into the kitchen jumping when a sudden rumble of thunder filled the house.

"It's just a storm Meredith, no need to freak out" she tried to reassure herself. Despite living in Seattle most of her life she still hated storms. Meredith opened the fridge and grabbed out the box of left over pizza from the night before; she heated it up in the microwave and then curled up on the couch with a blanket and pillow turning the volume of the TV up loud in an attempt to drown out the sounds of the storm.

At about ten o'clock Meredith knew she should try and get some sleep, so she turned the TV down slightly and turned the living room light off but left all the others on and then curled up on the couch closing her eyes. She had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard a strange noise. Her eyes snapped open and she lay perfectly still listening for any other noises, but after a few minutes of silence she closed her eyes again, just as she did a crack of lighting lit up the room at the same time the windows shook because of the loud thunder. Meredith pulled the blanket over her head and tightly closed her eyes until the thunder passed. Meredith reached for her mobile phone that was on the coffee table next to the couch.U awake?

She sent the message to Cristina. A few minutes passed with no reply so she decided to message Addison. Addison was a few years older than Meredith, they had met through their Parents, Addison's father had worked with Meredith's mother. Addison had become like an older sister to Meredith.

_Hey Addi are u up?_

A few moments later Meredith's phone made a buzzing sound.

_Hey yer at Marks. u home alone?_

Meredith smiled for a moment thinking of Mark, Addison's very hot boyfriend and she felt a twinge of jealousy.

_Yer Mums workin._

Meredith knew her mother's job was very important and she hoped one day she could be half the surgeon her mother was, but she still hated her mother's hours.

_U ok?_

Addison always worried about Meredith and could sympathize about being left alone but knew Meredith had it worse than she did at least she had a brother to keep her company.

_Yer just can't sleep._

_Cause of da storm? Y dnt we come ova and keep ya company?_

Meredith hated excepting the offer but she hated being on her own even more.

_If u want to._

_Yer Marks friends over, ok if he comes?_

_Sure_

_Ok c u in 5 xx._

Meredith instantly felt happier.

* * *

Five minutes later Meredith heard a car pull into her drive way and a knock on the door. Even though she knew it was just Addison she still had a short freak out moment. What if it wasn't Addison?

"Who is it?" she called

"It's us Mer" she heard Addison's voice call from the other side of the door.

"Let us in its freezing" she heard Mark call.

"I'm coming" Meredith called back as she walked over. She opened the door.

"Hey guys" Meredith said smiling and stepping to the side gesturing for them to come in.

"Hey Mer" Addison said giving Meredith a quick hug.

"Hey little Grey" Mark greeted pulling her into an unexpected hug. Mark had dubbed her little Grey after discovering her mother was the Ellis Grey.

"Hello to you too Mark" Meredith said giggling.

"Hey Meredith" Derek said smiling and holding out his hand.

"Hi" Meredith sad taking his hand. As soon has her hand touched his she felt an electric spark course through her body that made her gasp slightly. She had met Derek quit a few times. The last time they had seen each other they had come close to kissing but were interrupted by one of Marks other friends luckily he had been pretty drunk and didn't remember so never told Mark or Addison

"So what movies you got little Grey?" Mark asked walking over to the TV cabinet followed by Addison.

"Oh um heaps you can just pick one." Meredith called back. Instead of letting go of her hand like Meredith expected Derek pulled her closer to himself and bent down and whispered into her ear.

"I don't like storms either" his hot breath on her cool skin sent shivers down her spine. Derek then let go of her hand smiled at her and joined the others in the living room. Meredith shook her head trying to clear the foggy feeling from her head as she followed Derek into the living room.

Mark was bobbed down in front of the TV cabinet and Addison was sitting on the sofa closest to the TV and Derek sat down on the one that Meredith had tried to fall asleep on. Meredith decided she didn't really want to sit next to Derek, so she was about to sit down next to Addison but Mark took the seat before she could. This forced her to sit next to Derek. She was grateful that the storm at subsided for now.

"Any objections to watching Death Race?" Mark asked .

"Nope" Addison and Derek answered at the same time. Meredith didn't hear Mark she was to busy trying to subtly stare at Derek who was only a foot away from her.

"Good"

"What about you little Grey?"

"What?" Meredith asked tearing her eyes away from Derek.

"Distracted by Derek ay?" Mark asked smiling.

"What?" Meredith asked quickly looking at Derek when she saw the smile on his face she blushed.

"No I...was…"

"It's ok" Derek whispered only Meredith heard because Mark's complaint about being elbowed in the ribs by Addison drowned out his voice

"Just start the movie Mark" Addison said rolling her eyes. Mark obeyed and hit the play button and then turned of the lamp that was providing the only light other then the flicker of the TV. Meredith had to force herself to watch the movie instead of watching Derek in the dark. About twenty minutes into the movie she could feel her eyes becoming heavy and she had to fight to keep them open she hadn't had a descent nights sleep in about two weeks because her mother had been working nights and she was always too freaked out to sleep much at night.

"You can sleep" Derek whispered. Meredith looked towards him unsure. Derek picked up the pillow Meredith had been using before and placed it on his lap patting it. Meredith hesitated but Derek encouraged her with a small nod. Meredith slowly moved, laying her head on the pillow and stretching her legs out on the rest of the couch. Derek gently covered her with the blanket. Meredith closed her eyes, yawning. A low rumble of thunder filled the room again making Meredith jump and tense up.

"Relax it's ok your safe" Derek said stroking the top of her head and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear making Meredith flinch slightly . She let out a sigh relaxing and letting herself drift of to sleep enjoying the rhythmic feeling of Derek's hand gently running through her hair.

Addison had curled up next to Mark leaning her head on his chest but she wasn't watching the movie she was watching Derek and Meredith. She knew Derek had a thing for Meredith ever since first met her and although he was a great guy she couldn't help but worry about Meredith, Derek was a lot older then her and she didn't want her friend to get hurt. But she also knew that Meredith might benefit from having someone like Derek in her life.

"Mark" Addison whispered.

"Yer Addi?" Mark answered his eyes glued to the TV.

"Look at them" Mark glanced over at Meredith and Derek. Derek was still playing with Meredith's hair, watching her sleep, with the gooiest look on his face.

"Don't worry Addi he won't hurt her"

"You better be right. She doesn't need to be hurt again"

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review. I have written the next chaper but im not sure if i'll post it let me know if you want me to continue it.**


	2. Crush on you

**Thanks for the reviews everyone i am so surprised so many people liked it :) here's the next chapter. I hope it's ok it doesn't seem to have the same flow as the first one, I don't really like it. **

**P.S. sorry if some of my terms are off like we call the rug on your bed a blanket or rug but i dont really know what it is called in America, and we call a cell a mobile so if i slip up im sorry.**

* * *

The movie ended. Addison stretched out on the couch yawning.

"We should probably go" Addison said looking at Mark and Derek. Derek looked up from Meredith.

"What about Meredith?" Derek asked.

"The storms past she will be fine" Addison answered dragging Mark up from the couch.

"But I can't leave her" Derek said looking down at Meredith again.

"Derek you have to" Addison warned crossing her arms.

"But she is asleep" Derek said stroking her head. He began to move sliding one hand under her legs and the other under her back; he stood up lifting her small body. He leaned down and managed to grab her cell without waking her.

"Where's her bedroom?" Derek asked.

"Just up those stairs" Addison pointed. "We will be in the car" Addison said shoving Mark towards the door. Derek continued to carry her up the stairs. At the top of the stairs there were several doors, but he knew which one was hers, because it was covered in posters. He carefully rearranged his grip on Meredith so he could open the door. He walked into the room and gently placed her on the queen sized bed. Meredith rolled over slightly mumbling something in her sleep. Derek smiled and then covered her with the blanket on her bed. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep well Meredith" He still held her cell phone, before putting it down he entered his number into her contacts, before leaving Meredith's room using a piece of paper and a pen he found on Meredith's bedside table he left her a note.

* * *

Meredith yawned and rolled over in her bed, she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She was surprised when she realized she was in her bedroom the last thing she remembered was the feeling of Derek playing with her hair as she fell asleep.

"He must have carried me to bed" Meredith said aloud to no one in particular. This thought made her smile. She flicked the covers off and saw her phone sitting on the bed side table with a note underneath it. She reached for the note and unfolded it.

_Meredith_

_I hope you slept well.  
I put my number into your phone, sms me when you wake up._

_Derek._

Meredith's smile grew. She quickly put down the note and began messaging Derek.

_Hey Derek _

_Thx for last nite I slept really well. Xx_

Meredith wasn't sure what to write but thought that it would do, she debated about including the xx but decided it was ok, so she hit the send button, and then headed down stairs. It was Saturday day and she had no plans, Cristina was at some family thing and Izzie would be out with Alex and George was with his new girlfriend Callie, so Meredith just thought she'd do a bit of cleaning and maybe some homework.

Meredith opened the kitchen cupboard and took out a box of her favorite cereal, captain crunch. She carried it into the living room turning on the TV and began eating it dry out of the box. She was changing channels when her cell began to buzz. She pulled it from her pocket and read the screen- one new message from Derek.

_Good Morning Mer,_

_Your welcome glad to hear you slept well. _

_What are you doing today?_

Meredith read the message and eagerly replied.

_I'm not doin anyfin much _

_mums at work and all my friends are busy _

_wbu?_

Meredith hit send. She then continued to eat her captain crunch and watch the morning news. A few moments later her phone buzzed again.

_I'm not doin anything yet, but was wondering if you want to spend the day with me?_

As soon as Meredith read the message a huge smile appeared on her face, spending the day with Derek was way better than staying home alone and cleaning.

_Yer that would be great_ :)

She sent back. She immediately hopped up and returned the cereal to the cupboard and then ran up the stairs to start getting ready. Just as she got to her room, she received another message.

_Great see you in forty minutes._

"Shit" Meredith said out loud knowing she was going to have to get a move on if she wanted to be ready on time.

Ok c u then.

She sent back before she quickly jumped into the shower. Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Meredith dashed to her bedroom. She began looking through her clothes but had no idea what to wear. She hadn't been out with a guy since she broke up with her ex-boyfriend nearly a year ago. When they first started to date he seemed great but after a few weeks he became overly jealous and began abusing her if he thought she had done something wrong. After four months of being in an abusive relationship Meredith confessed to Addison what was happening and with the help of Mark she ended it.

Even thought she knew Derek wasn't like her ex-boyfriend part of her still worried that he would hurt her. With a loud sigh she pushed the thoughts from her mind and focused on picking something to wear.

After five minutes of searching through all her clothes and still coming up with nothing she decided to call Cristina.

"Come on pick up… pick up"

_"Hey Mer, what's up?"_

"Thank god! I need your help!"

_"What? What for?" _Cristina asked thinking there was something wrong.

"Derek's picking me up in like twenty minutes and I have no idea what to wear!"

_"Wait who's Derek?"_

"You know that guy I nearly kissed at Mark's a while ago."

_"Oh McDreamy"_

"Yer, he came over last night with Addison and Mark."

_"What happened?" _Cristina asked enjoying the gossip.

"We just watched some dvd, and I fell asleep on his lap, and then he carried me to bed and left me a note to message him."

_"Wow McDreamy has the hots for Mer" _Cristina said laughing.

"Shut up and help me decide what to wear!"

_"Well where are you going?"_

"I have no idea!"

_"Well um.. wear your jeans, and that grey tank top and black long cardigan"_

"Perfect I don't know why I didn't think about that thanks!"

_"It's because I'm smarter"_

"What ever, you so know that's not true any way I've got to go only have ten minutes left"

_"Ok have fun with McDreamy bye!"_

"Cya"

Meredith hung up and quickly got dressed; she then brushed her hair and left it down.

"Two minutes!" She said to herself before grabbing her bag and hurrying down the stairs, before she got to the bottom she heard a car pull in the drive way. She opened the door expecting to see Derek but instead it was her Mother.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't to shabby if it is let me know and ill see if i can re-write it. Any idea where Meredith and Derek should go? And if any one has a better chapter name that is a song let me know :) thanks. **

**Please review :)**

xx


	3. I'm here for you

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and sorry about the wait I started my first year at uni last week so I have been busy. I hope this chapter is ok I'm not good at writing lovey dovey stuff lol**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh it's you" She said disappointedly.

"Where are you going?" Ellis demanded without even saying hello.

"Um, just out with a friend."

"Good, I need the house quite so I can sleep. I'm working tonight and won't be home until tomorrow afternoon" Her mother said pushing past Meredith into the house.

"Ok" Meredith said rolling her eyes. Just then Derek pulled into the drive way. He got out of his car and walked up to the front door.

"Bye Mum!" Meredith called excitedly closing the front door.

"Hey Meredith" Derek said smiling. "You look great"

"Hey. Thanks" Meredith said blushing slightly. "Shall we go?" Derek nodded and they turned to walk to the car, Derek placing his hand on the small of Meredith's back.

Before Meredith and Derek could get to the car; Ellis ripped open the door.

"Who are you?" she called, stopping Derek and Meredith. They both turned around to face Ellis.

"I'm Derek Sheppard" Derek answered before Meredith could.

"How do you know my daughter" Meredith rolled her eyes of course it would be now her mother would decide to take an interest in her social life.

"I am one of Mark and Addison's friends."

"Aren't you too old for Meredith?" Ellis snapped

"We are just friends Dr Grey"

"Are you also studying Medicine?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good you can help Meredith with her Human biology she only got an A minus on her last test" With that Ellis turned and disappeared into the house slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry about that" Meredith murmured to Derek as they walked to the car.

"It's ok" Derek said laughing slightly. "Well we should get a start on your human biology" Derek smirked. He opened the car door for her and softly closed it once she was inside the car.

"So what do you want to do today?" Derek asked as he started the car.

"Um I don't mind"

"Well it's a beautiful day we could go for a walk if you want?"

"A walk sounds good" Meredith answered.

"Ok, I know this great park not far from here"

"Ok cool" Meredith replied suddenly feeling awkward, she had no idea what to say.

* * *

Ten minutes later Derek pulled into a parking lot. He quickly got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door for Meredith.

"Thanks" she said climbing out.

They walked in silence for a while just enjoying the gentle breeze and the smell of the fresh air. Meredith took in the park, she was sure she had been there before she just couldn't remember when or who with.

"I'm glad you weren't doing anything today" Derek blurted out loud, instantly wishing he hadn't.

"So am I" Meredith said smiling. "Derek can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" he looked at Meredith, she looked slightly nervous.

"Why... why did you want to see me today, don't you have... I don't know other things to do or people to see or do you feel sorry for me or something?" Meredith asked softly, she didn't really understand why Derek wanted to spend time with her.

Derek was extremely surprised by her question. He stopped walking, causing Meredith to also stop. He looked at her intently for a few seconds before taking her right hand in both of his.

"I'm not doing this out of pity, and yes I do have other things I could be doing and other people I could be spending time with, but I'm here with you instead because, because you're smart and funny and I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever met. " Derek said sincerely. Derek removed his right hand from holding both of Meredith' to hold them with one

"Oh ah thanks" Meredith said.

"You're welcome" Derek said laughing at the stunned look on Meredith's face.

"Shut up" Meredith said laughing and punching him in the arm with her free hand.

"Or what you'll beat me with your tiny ineffectual fists!" he kept laughing. Meredith shove him as hard as she could but Derek only stumbled, before she could do anything else he gently grabbed her from behind, immobilizing her. Meredith tried to break free from Derek's grip but couldn't because she was laughing too hard. She kept trying to wrestle free but their legs got tangled and they both tripped, landing with a thud on the ground, Derek on top of Meredith.

When they both realized what position they were in the laughing stopped. Derek stared into Meredith's eyes and Meredith stared into Derek's eyes.

"Sorry" Derek mumbled breaking eye contact and beginning to get up.

"Don't be" Meredith said she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back on top of her then kissing him in one swift movement. Derek was momentarily caught off guard but quickly began to kiss Meredith back. Meredith ran her hands through Derek's hair and then trailed them down the front of his chest until she reached the hem of his shirt. She slowly began to drag it up his body exposing his chest. Derek broke the kiss for a moment allowing Meredith to remove his shirt entirely, throwing it on the ground beside them. Derek re-captured Meredith's lips with his. Meredith felt Derek's response with his hands on her waist and then felt them sliding up her singlet.

"Stop!" she suddenly said, pulling away from Derek.

"Sorry" Derek said removing himself from Meredith. "I forgot where we were I just got carried away" he said pulling his shirt back over his head.

"It's not that, well not just that" Meredith said sitting up, fixing her ruffled clothes.

"I'm sorry, if I was going too fast, I shouldn't, I just…"

"It's not your fault, I started it, I…" Meredith's voice began to break and she could feel her eyes filling with tears. She dropped her head and turned away from Derek.

"Mer, what's wrong I didn't mean to..." Derek was unsure what to do, but he hated seeing Meredith upset.

"Nothing I'm fine" Meredith lied; she stood up and turned away from Derek. She didn't want Derek to see her upset, it made her feel weak.

"Meredith?" Derek called, standing up. "Meredith I know something is wrong"

"Derek I said I'm fine" she snapped, beginning to walk away.

"Meredith stop" Derek gently grabbed her arm.

"Let me go" Meredith said trying to tug her arm free from Derek's grip.

"Meredith just tell me what's wrong, I didn't mean to upset you"

"There is nothing wrong Derek, just take me home"

"Meredith I know your lying" Derek reached up with his free hand and placed a finger under Meredith's chin guiding her head towards him. "Meredith, look at me" Derek said softly.

Meredith reluctantly looked at Derek.

"You can talk to me, whatever wrong you can tell me"

"I... I can't tell you" Meredith could feel the tears in her eyes begin to spill over.

"You can trust me Meredith, I'm here for you"

"It's not that, It… it hurts to much to talk about" Meredith could feel the tears in her eyes begin to spill over and she began to sob.

"It's ok Meredith" Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith's small body. "You don't have to talk about it" he said as he rubbed her back gently trying to comfort her.

* * *

**Please review and let me now what you think should happen next because I'm kind of stuck. Thanks for reading**


	4. Dancing in the Rain

**Thanks for the reviews I'm glad yall like the last chapter. It took me ages to work out what I wanted to happen in this chapter. **

**Oh and just a little note none of them live in Seattle at the moment because that was going to be to complicated with Derek at Med school and Mer going to college soon. So for the moment they live in Boston. I had to do heaps of research to get all my facts right. **

**Disclaimer- i own nothing :( sad i know.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

After Meredith stopped crying, they continued their walk around the park.

"So how long have you got left at school?" Derek asked trying to make conversation.

"Well we have about four weeks until our finals and then another few weeks and we're finished for good" Meredith said smiling slightly at the thought of finally finishing school.

"Cool, so have you applied to any universities?"

"Yeah Harvard, Yale, and Boston, but I want to go to Harvard. You went to Harvard for Pre -Med didn't you?

"Yeah, I think you'd like it" Derek smiled taking Meredith's hand as they walked. "So what are you going to Major in?"

"Well, probably either biology or chemistry because I'm doing Pre-Med."

"Really?" Derek asked surprised. Meredith wasn't a huge fan of her mother so he never thought she would go into the same industry as her.

"Yup"

"Medical or surgical?"

"Surgical"

"Huh, another Dr Grey."

"Yeah..."

"Wait is your Mother the Dr Grey?" Derek asked slightly in awe.

"Yup."

"Wow that's really cool" Derek let the words slip out off his mouth before thinking. Meredith instantly stopped walking and pulled her hand away from Derek's like it was on fire.

"What!" Meredith said shocked.

"I... I didn't mean..." Derek said knowing Meredith was going to take his comment the wrong way.

"You, think it's cool! Would you think it was 'cool' if you mother cared about complete strangers more than you! Would you think it's cool if for ninety percent of your life you were raised by a nanny?!"

"Meredith I just meant that if would be cool to have a mother who does what you want to do and does it so well"

"Derek she doesn't think I have what it takes! Heck she doesn't even think ill make it through the Pre-Med course!" Meredith was now yelling. Derek made a mental not to mention Ellis Grey ever again because it was obvious that it was a very saw subject for Meredith.

"Well she is wrong, you're going to be a brilliant surgeon" Derek took Meredith's hand again and began walking like nothing had happened. Meredith got tugged forward by Derek. She was going to pull away again but decided she like the feeling of him holding her hand, so she continued walking along side Derek. They walked in silence for a few minutes. They had been so distracted by each others company they hadn't noticed that dark storm clouds had started to role in, until the sun disappeared and the breeze became stronger.

"It looks like we might get a storm this afternoon" Derek commented. Derek noticed Meredith shiver slightly. He untangled his and from hers and instead wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her body closer to his. Meredith sighed relaxing into Derek.

"We should probably go, before it starts to rain." Just as he finished speaking Meredith felt small drops of water on her face.

"Too late" Meredith said laughing. They quickened their pace, but the rain started falling harder, Meredith could feel her wet hair sticking to her face. Derek took Meredith's hand in his as he began to run, laughing. Meredith ran after him struggling to see through the heavy ran.

"Derek slow down I can't run that fast" Meredith shrieked between giggles.

"Come on Mer, we are gonna get soaking wet!"

"I'm all ready soaking wet!"

"Me too" Derek could just make out the shape of his car in front of them.

"Derek wait" Meredith stopped moving but held onto Derek's hand dragging him to a stop as well.

"What Mer?" Derek asked smiling; Meredith looked so cute soaking wet.

"Dance with me!" Meredith said excitedly.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"Dance with me in the rain!" Meredith said like it was obvious.

"We don't have any music"

"We don't need music!" Meredith put her hand on Derek's shoulder and moved her body closer to his. Derek followed Meredith's lead and put one of his hands on her small waist, then they both joined their free hands.

They began to sway from side to side, Derek let go of Meredith's waist and spun her; Meredith giggled as she twirled under Derek's arm. Derek brought Meredith back closer to him and their movements began to slow. Meredith rested her head on Derek's shoulder. Derek wrapped both arms around Meredith as they slowly swayed. Meredith lifted her head up and gazed into Derek's eyes, she smiled before leaning forward to kiss him. As Derek kissed Meredith back he could feel her shivering, and her lips were cold on his.

"Meredith you're freezing, you need to get out of the rain" Derek said breaking the kiss. The wind was stronger now and blowing against her wet skin so Meredith couldn't deny being freezing.

"OK" she said and they both ran back to the car smiling.

As soon as they got into the car Derek started the engine and then blasted the heating on.

"If you're not doing anything for the rest of the afternoon we could get something to eat and go see a movie or something, wed have to go to your house and then my place to get some dry clothes first." Derek rambled suddenly nervous about asking Meredith to the movies.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Meredith smiled, hanging with Derek for the evening was way better than sitting at home.

"Ok" Derek smiled, pulling out the parking lot. Meredith felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket; she pulled it out and flipped it open.

_Hey Mer how's McDreamy? Details…??_

Meredith read the text from Cristiana and smiled.

_McDreamy is Gr8 :) we are goin to da Movies & to dinner 2night. Details Monday. _Meredith sent back.

"What are you smiling about?" Derek asked looking amused.

"Oh nothing"

* * *

A few minutes later Derek pulled into Meredith's Drive way. It was still raining so they both dashed to the door laughing Meredith unlocked the door and they both stumbled in.

"Shh Ellis will still be sleeping" Meredith said putting a finger over her mouth to signal to Derek to be quiet.

"OK, Ill be quiet" Derek whispered. Meredith walked towards the staircase.

"Come upstairs with me, Ellis's room is down there we won't disturb her up there" Meredith said to Derek as she pointed down the hallway as they stood at the base of the stairs.

Derek followed Meredith as they crept up the stairs. Meredith went straight to her wardrobe and began pulling out a change of clothes. Derek stood in the door way awkwardly.

"You can come in" Meredith said laughing. Derek slowly walked around.

"Sit" Meredith said gesturing to her bed.

"But I'm all wet"

"Doesn't matter" Meredith said shrugging. Ellis wasn't going to be home that night so she would probably sleep on the couch.

"Ok" Derek hesitantly sat down on Meredith's bed. Meredith was searching through all of her shoes to find the ones that would match the jeans she had chosen to wear.

"Ill go out while you get changed" Derek said beginning to stand up.

"No, it's ok I'll just get changed in the bathroom." Meredith disappeared into her en suite bathroom half closing the door. Derek sat back down on Meredith's, jus then Derek's phone made a small beeping sound. He took it from his pocket.

**One New Message from Addison. **Derek opened the message, feeling slightly guilty; he knew she wouldn't be exactly thrilled that he was with Meredith.

_Hey Der some guys throwing a huge party want to come with us?_

_Hey Addi, sorry I cant I have plans tonight. Thanks for the invite. _ A few seconds later his phone beeped again.

_No worries. What u doin?  
_

_Just goin to dinner and a movie with a friend. _Derek sent back, hoping she wouldn't ask who because if she did he couldn't lie to her he would have to tell her he was going with Meredith.

_Cool who with? _ Derek mentally cursed at Addison for asking.

_Meredith. _ He sent back.

_As in Meredith Grey? _

_Yeah. _ Meredith stepped out of the bathroom dressed in Jeans and a large warm jacket; she had re-done her hair and make-up.

"You look great shall we go?"

"Thanks, yup let me just grab my bag."

As they were walking down the stairs Derek's phone went off again.

_She is only 17 Derek! _Derek knew this but he also knew she would be eighteen very soon, and he couldn't explain his attraction to her, there was just something about her that made him smile.

_18 in a few weeks. _

"Who's Messaging you?" Meredith asked Derek worried that it would be some other girl.

"Ah just Addi"

"Oh" Meredith said understanding. Just as they got in the car Derek's phone went off yet again. Derek opened the message sighing.

_That's not the point Derek! She has been hurt b4 and I don't want to see her hurt again, we will discuss this latter! _Derek didn't bother replying. He turned the car and pulled out of the drive way heading for his apartment.

Meredith frowned, she new Addison was hassling Derek, but she knew she couldn't be angry at her because she was just looking out for her. Meredith felt her own phone vibrate in her pocket; she opened it and saw the message was from Addison.

_Call me tomorrow we need to talk xx Addi. _ Meredith just sent back 'ok' wishing Addison wouldn't worry so much.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it please review. I will try and update soon I have started writing the next one. For anyone who cares this story will hopefully go for between 10-15 chapters and then i have a sequel planned. Thanks for reading :)  
**


	5. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Thanks for the reviews, but they seem to be decreasing in number **** This chapter isn't brilliant but it is longer than usually because it is a bit of a filler. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Meredith woke up Sunday morning yawning. She had a fantastic night, Derek and her got fish and chips and ate it under a small gazebo near the foreshore and then they went and saw shutter Island. She had spent most of the movie hiding behind Derek's arm.

Meredith rolled over grabbing her cell from her bedside table. She flipped it open, reading. She had three new messages. Meredith opened the first message, from Cristina.

_Hey Mer how'd it go?_

_Awesome had heaps of fun tell you more at school 2morrow. _She sent back. Then she opened the next message, from Derek.

_Hey Mer I had a wonderful time yesterday. What you upto today? xo_

_Hey Derek I had a great time too. I'm gonna do a bit of homework that's about it. What about you? _Meredith sent the message to Derek and then opened the last message, from Addison...

_Hey Mer, cal Me when you wake up xx. _Meredith sighed she didn't really want to call Addison but knew Addison would just end up calling her anyway. So she wandered downstairs, getting the home phone from the kitchen and making herself comfortable on the couch. She dialed Addison's number from memory, and waited for her to answer.

"_Hello" _

"Hey Addi It's me"

"_Good I'm glad you called."_

"Addi..."

"_Don't say anything just listen to me Mer, Derek is a lot older than you and even though he is a great guy, he will want different things to you, in a few years he will probably move away from here, and I just don't want to see you hurt again."_

"I get that Addi, and don't you think I'm worried about getting hurt again? Usually every time a guy touches me I get horrible flashbacks, except with Derek, it's different, with Derek it's still hard and I still get flashbacks but it's not all the time it only happened once. When we were…" Meredith stopped talking.

"_Mer, you can talk to me" _

"Well when we were at the park, we started making out, and I slid his top off and it was all fine until…."

"_It's ok Mer, I am your friend you can tell me anything"_

"Well he started to move my top up and I... I don't know something just snapped and I freaked out and made him stop and then I started crying, I felt so bad because I started it but I... I just couldn't"

"_Meredith, it's perfectly understandable after what happened, I think you just need to talk to him about it, but I still don't think it's the best idea to get involved with him"_

"I know Addi, it's just, that's the most I have been able to do with a guy since, usually I freak out as soon as they touch me but with Derek it's different and with him I feel like...like one day it will stop hurting and it won't be hard anymore." Meredith finished, sighing.

"_Mer, just promise me you will be careful"_ Addison said after a long pause. She knew she couldn't keep them apart she could just support Meredith and hope she didn't get hurt.

"I promise"

"_Good. Now tell me everything that happened." _

"Ok" Meredith went on to describe in detail her time with Derek.

* * *

Meredith hung up the phone after talking to Addison for close to an hour. Meredith checked her mobile she had one new message from Derek.

_I'm just studying. Wonna come ova tonight we can watch movies or something?? _

_Yer that would be cool :)_ Meredith sent back.

_Great pick up at four?_

_See u then xo _

* * *

Meredith was sitting on the couch waiting for Derek. She wasn't worried about her mum caring where she was, because the receptionist from the hospital her mother worked at called saying her mum had to fly out to retrieve a kidney or liver. Meredith heard Derek's car pull up. She jumped up turning off the TV and grabbed her bag and jacket. She opened the door, before Derek had a chance to knock.

"Hey you!" She greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey Derek" Replied walking up the stairs to meet Meredith at the door. Without any warning he kissed her, gently taking her face in his hands.

"How was your day?" He asked breaking the kiss.

"Good" Meredith said breathlessly, her knees slightly week.

"Ready to go?"

"Ah yup" Meredith stepped out of the house locking the door.

* * *

Derek unlocked the door it his apartment. He held Meredith's hand as they walked inside.

"So is your mum home tonight?"

"No she had to fly some where to get an organ." Meredith answered shrugging.

"Ah ok."

"What movie do u want to watch?" Derek asked leaning in front of the cabinet.

"Um what sort have you got?"

"Well I have Fast and Furious One and Two, Transformers One and Two, the all three of the Bourne movies, every James Bond movie, Spider Man One and Two, Bat Man, Bat Man Returns, The Joker, Made of Honor..."

The Made of Honor?" Meredith asked laughing.

"Its Addison's she left it here."

"Sure sure, what else u got?"

"Star Wars, Braveheart, Die hard, Inglorious Bastards..."

"Yeah let's watch that!" Meredith smiled she had curled up comfortably on Derek's couch.

"Really?" Derek asked surprised.

"Yeah. What?" Meredith asked laughing at the way Derek was looking at her.

"I just didn't think it was your type of movie." Derek said laughing and taking the movie out, putting it in the DVD player.

"Blood, guts, and guns it is definitely my type of movie."

"Of course." Derek sat down on the couch next to Meredith he pressed play and then wrapped one arm around Meredith; Meredith hesitated for a moment before gently resting her head on Derek's chest.

"Eww that's gross." Meredith said burying her face in Derek's chest.

"I thought you liked blood and guts, and you want to be a surgeon? Derek laughed.

"Yeah I do but that is just sick and twisted!" Meredith complained. Derek just laughed at her, and kissed the top of her head.

"What's the point if they kill almost everyone!?" Meredith asked at the end of the movie.

"Mer that's the entire point of the movie." Derek laughed. He checked his watch it was just before seven o'clock .

Are you hungry? We could get Chinese or something?

"Mm Chinese sounds good!"

* * *

They ate their Chinese whilst watching America's Funniest Home Videos and talking. After they were both done Derek cleared away the take away containers.

"You up for another movie?" Derek asked Meredith who had now laid down on the couch.

"Definitely!" Meredith smiled.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Ah you pick!"

"Ok… Made of Honor." Derek said pulling it out.

"It's so your movie" Meredith teased.

"Its isn't! It's Addison's." He said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Meredith mocked.

"Do you want to watch it or not?"

"Fine put it on." Meredith laughed.

They settled back on the couch Meredith cuddling into Derek's side.

"That's so cliché." Meredith said half way through the movie

Derek shushed Meredith, making her giggle. Meredith stretched her legs out now resting her head on Derek's lap.

When the credits rolled, Derek looked down at Meredith, she had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie.

"Meredith, Mer" He gently shook her shoulder, waking her up.

"What?" Meredith asked sleepily.

"It's ten thirty; I should probably get you home." Derek said stroking her head softly.

"No, I'm comfy" Meredith mumbled.

"Well you could stay here... if you want" Derek said after thinking for a moment.

"Ok, sounds good" Meredith answered. Derek lifted her head from his lap and carefully stood up he gently laid her head back down onto the couch. Meredith didn't move.

"Don't go back to sleep Mer, you can't sleep on the couch."

"Fine" Meredith said sitting up.

"Come with me" Derek led Meredith to his bedroom. Meredith flopped onto his large bed and looked around his room while Derek rummaged through his wardrobe.

"Here, you can wear this to bed" Derek said throwing Meredith, one of his oversized shirts.

"Thanks" Meredith said catching the shirt. Derek went into the bathroom to change aswell. Meredith changed into the shirt. It came down to just above her knee. Meredith inhaled the shirts sent, it smelt just like Derek and it made her feel safe and warm.

"I'm done" Meredith called. Derek opened the door from the bathroom; he was only wearing track suit pants. Meredith smirked when she saw his well muscled chest.

"What?" Derek asked wondering why Meredith was smirking.

"Oh nothing, I'm just liking the view" Meredith giggled climbing into the bed. Derek pulled the covers over Meredith and grabbed one of the spare pillows.

"Good night Mer" Derek said kissing her and beginning to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked sitting up and looking alarmed.

"I was going to sleep on the couch"

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, there's half a free bed here" Meredith said patting the free side of the bed.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"Positive" Meredith answered.

"Ok" Derek switched of the light, replaced the pillow and pulled back the covers, climbing into the bed next to Meredith. Meredith wiggled closer to Derek, and Derek wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight Derek"

"Night Mer"

Two hours later, Derek still lay awake, just watching Meredith sleep. He didn't want to fall asleep, because he didn't want to miss any time with Meredith. He saw her smile while she was sleeping and wondered what had made her smile; he hoped it was a dream off him. Derek fought to stop his eyes from closing but eventually they won and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Derek, woke up to the buzzing of his alarm clock, He turned it off. Some how Meredith hadn't been woken up by the noise.

"Mer, it's time to get up" He whispered into her ear.

"No I wonna keep sleeping."

"You…. Have…. To….. Go…. To…… school" He said kissing her neck in between each word.

"I just want to stay here" Meredith mumble, pressing herself closer to Derek's bare chest.

"Me too" Derek admitted.

"Can't we just stay here for ever?" Meredith asked.

"I wish we could, but you have school and so do I" Derek untangled himself from Meredith and rolled out of the bed.

"Come back" Meredith pleaded not liking the cold feeling she got when Derek moved away. When Derek didn't return Meredith cuddled up into the cover. Derek saw this, so he grabbed the bottom of the cover and pulled it off the bed.

"No!.. what are you doing? It's freezing!" Meredith protested, curling up into a ball trying to stay warm.

"That's it!" Derek proclaimed. He leaped onto the bed, hovering above Meredith, and began to tickle her.

"No…Derek!... stop… please" Meredith said in-between giggles.

"Only if you get up!" Derek said laughing.

"Fine, you win!" Derek stopped tickling Meredith, and kissed her instead. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. A few moments later Derek pulled away.

"We are gonna be late." Derek said removing himself from Meredith's arms and getting up.

"Fine" Meredith grumble.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review, anyone who review's will get a virtual choc chip cookie!**


	6. Get The Party Started

**Thanks for reviews! **

**

* * *

  
**

Derek pulled up in front of Meredith's school. Meredith could see Cristina sitting under a tree where she usually waited for Meredith.

Cristina looked up, wondering who the fancy car belonged to.

Before Meredith could even undo her seat belt Derek was around to the passenger side of the car opening the door for Meredith.

Cristina watched the hottie, walk around to the passenger side. She had never seen him before so guessed he was giving some bimbo cheerleader a ride to school. The hottie opened the passenger side. Cristina's jaw dropped when the 'bimbo cheerleader' stepped out of the car and she realized it was her best friend Meredith.

"Thanks, you are a true gentleman" Meredith smiled

"That's how I was raised" Derek smiled back.

"Thanks for the ride… um when will I see you next?" Meredith asked.

"Well I could pick you up after school, if you want?"

"Definitely" Meredith beamed.

"Good what time do you finish?"

"Three"

"Ok ill pick you up right here" Derek said indicating to where they were standing.

"Ok" Derek lent down and kissed Meredith intensely.

"Have a good day, see you soon" he whispered into Meredith's before walking back around to the driver's side.

"You too" Meredith said breathlessly but it was too late because Derek was already out of ear shot. As soon as Derek had pulled away Cristina jogged up to Meredith, her book bag slung over her shoulder.

"What was that?" she exclaimed.

"That was Derek" Meredith said smiling.

"McDreamy?"

"Yup"

"And he gave you a ride to school?"

"Yup"

"Why?" Cristiana asked as they walked towards the school.

"Because I stayed at his house last night"

"McDreamy got laid?" Cristina asked raising her eyebrows extremely surprised.

"No, no" Meredith said shaking her head. "I just stayed the night because I was there late watching movies"

"Sure, sure"

"It's true!"

"Ok I believe you"

"Good" Meredith didn't want Cristina getting the wrong impression.

"So tell me everything that happened"

"Well the other night when it was stormy…" Meredith began.

* * *

Throughout the day Meredith recounted her time with Derek in between classes. Meredith and Cristina sat down at the table they had lunch at every day. Their friends' Izzy and Alex were of course already there.

"And then he said I could stay over so I did" Meredith said smiling widely as she finished her story.

"What's up with you? You're all… smiley" Alex said in between a mouthful of sandwich.

"Meredith's got a guy" Cristina replied.

"What who?" Izzy asked. "When did this happen.

"Over the weekend, his name is Derek and he is in Med school" Cristina answered for Meredith.

"Wow!" Izzy exclaimed. Meredith and Izzy continued to chatter happily which was unusual, Izzy was usually the only chatty one.

* * *

Meredith and Cristina started walking together out of the school at the end of the day. Cristina glanced at Meredith who was smiling like a fool.

"Where is dark and twisty Meredith?"

"She has been replaced with a bright and shiny Meredith"

"Huhm" Cristina made a strange sound, she wasn't used to Meredith all bright and shiny, usually Meredith was dark and sulky; it was a big change.

"So McDreamy is picking you up?"

"Yup" Meredith looked towards the spot Derek said he'd pick her up from. But instead of seeing Derek's car she saw Marks. She walked towards the car and opened the door.

"Mark what are you doing here? Where is Derek?"

"Hey Mer, Derek asked me to pick you up he said he had something urgent come up."

"What? What came up?"

"Ah he didn't say, he just said he was sorry and he would call you as soon as he could"

"Oh ok" Meredith got in the car, waving to Cristina. As soon as they pulled away Meredith felt her phone vibrate and saw she had one new message from Cristina.

_That wasn't McDreamy?? _

_It's Mark, Derek had something urgent come up :( _

_That stinks, and he didn't call or message u?_

_Nope :(_

_I'm sure he will soon._

_I hope. _

Just as Meredith sent the last message Mark pulled into her drive way.

"Thanks Mark" Meredith said forcing a smile as she got out of the car.

"Hey, Mer" Mark called.

Meredith turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Don't worry, about Derek he _will _call."

"Ok" Meredith said closing the car door. She walked up to the house sighing, her mother would be at the hospital all night so she would be once again home alone. Meredith walked into the house and slumped onto the couch. She pulled out her cell in the hopes that Derek had messaged her and she just hadn't notice. She sighed when she saw she had no new messages. She decided to message him maybe something had happened and he wasn't just blowing her off.

_Hey Derek. Is everything ok? Xo Mer. _She sent the message, and sat waiting for a reply. After five minutes waiting and no message Meredith, pulled out her homework hoping to distract herself.

* * *

Nearly an hour of trying to focus on her human biology, her mind kept wandering back to thoughts of Derek. _Where was Derek? Was he with another woman? Was this his way of telling her he wasn't interested? What if something bad happened? Was he hurt? No he couldn't be hurt he would have told Mark. _

Meredith threw her human biology book on the ground in frustration. She ran her hands through her hair. She could feel tears welling in her eyes and hated how someone could make her so upset and angry by just not showing up or not messaging her. After all it wasn't as if they were going out, he had every right not to call, he barely knew her and she barely knew him, but she had thought they had a real connection.

Without thinking Meredith grabbed her phone and dialed Alex's number.

"_Hello"_ Alex answered after a few rings.

"Hey it's Meredith, where are you going tonight?" Alex and Izzy went to a party of some sort almost every night of the week.

"_Just to some guys house, why you wonna come?"_

"Yes, can you come get me?"

"_Sure, but what happened to McDreamy?"_

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about him!"

"_Fine we will be at yours in half an hour" _

"Fine" Meredith said hanging up. She raced upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Half an hour later Meredith ran down the stairs when she heard Alex's horn. She was wearing a skimpy little black dress and had straightened her hair. She grabbed her mobile from the coffee table and hurried out of the house. She jumped into the back of Alex's car.

"Hey"

"Hey Mer!" Izzy greeted. "So what happened to Derek?"

"I don't want to talk about it I just want to drink lots and lots of Tequila."

"That can be arranged" Alex smirked pulling out of Meredith's drive way and skidding down the street. It only took them five minutes to get to the guys house where the party was. As soon as Meredith opened the car door she could hear the loud music. Alex and Izzy got out of the car, following Meredith as she walked towards the house.

"You look great Mer" Izzy said smiling.

"Yeah whatever" Meredith said storming away from them and into the open door of the house. Meredith began to relax as soon as she stepped into the house. She went straight for the alcohol. The house belonged to some rich kid so he of course had a bar and a bar tender.

"What can I get ya?"

"Tequila" Meredith said.

"Ok" The bar tender grabbed a shot glass and began pouring from a bottle.

"Just give me the bottle" Meredith said holding her hand out.

"Oh ok" The bartender said, passing Meredith the bottle.

"Thanks" Meredith took the bottom and started drinking. She looked around the room, she recognized a few people from school but a lot of them looked closer to Derek's age. At the thought of Derek she took a long swig of the tequila.

Within a few minutes the alcohol had kicked in and Meredith was dancing along to the music with a group of random people she didn't know.

At one point Meredith pulled out her phone and saw she had five new messages from Derek.

_Hey Mer I'm sorry I had a family thing come up_

_Hey Mer don't be upset I'll make it up to you._

_Mer are you ok? _

_Mer I'm really sorry please message me back._

_Where are you? Meredith, message me back please. _

Meredith put her phone back into her bra Ignoring the messages. She continued to drink and dance for the next few hours.

"Here drink this" One of the guys she had been dancing with, passed her plastic cup. Meredith took the cup and downed the unknown liquid and continued to dance.

* * *

Derek tried calling Meredith, but didn't get a reply. He decided to see if she was home. He pulled up into her drive way. There were no lights on, but he walked up and knocked on the front door any way, but no one came to the door.

"Damn it" Derek cursed. He was now officially worried about Meredith and hoped she hadn't done something stupid. Derek decided to ring Addison and see if she knew where Meredith was.

"_Hello" _

"Hey Addi it's Derek, do you know where Meredith is?"

"_Um, no why?"_

"I was supposed to pick her up today but I couldn't and I have messaged her and called her and got no answer and now I'm at her house and she isn't here so now I'm worried. Where could she be?"

"_I'm sure she is fine Derek she is probably just at Cristina's"_

"Do you have her number?"

"_Yeah I do, ill send it to you"_

"Ok thanks Addi" Derek said hanging up. A few second later Derek got a message with Cristina's number in it.

* * *

"Here drink this" One of the guys Meredith had been dancing with said, he passed her another plastic cup. Meredith took the cup and downed more of the unknown liquid and continued to dance.

* * *

**I smell trouble… :) Review and you will find out what happens a lot faster. **

**xx**


	7. Nick of Time

**Thanks for the reviews :) I hope to get a hundred reviews soon so everyone start reviewing!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Derek dialed Cristina's number

"_Hello"_

"Hello Cristina it's Derek Sheppard."

"_Oh McDreamy, what do you want?"_

"Is Meredith with you?"

"_No, I haven't seen her since school"_

"Damn it"

"_Why? Is everything ok?"_

"I don't know I have messaged her and called her and no answer and she isn't home, where else would she be?"

"_Um she could be with Izzy and Alex"_

"Ok ah, could you call them and ask?"

"_Um yeah sure, ill call you back" _Derek hung up the phone. He started pacing; for some reason he had a horrible gut feeling that something was wrong and that Meredith was in trouble, but there was nothing he could do about it at that moment because he had no idea where she was. Derek lent against his car waiting for Cristina to call him back.

* * *

Meredith was dancing when her vision suddenly went fuzzy, she shook her head trying to get it to go back to normal, she told her self it was just the alcohol and she kept dancing. But her vision got worse and she began to feel nauseous, she stumbled away from the group and lent up against a wall for balance. The room began to spin around her and she was no longer able to stand, even with the help of the wall. She slid down the wall and tucked her legs up. Her entire body began to shake and she was sweating but was cold. She knew something wasn't right, normally if she drank too much she just got a bit dizzy and threw up but this was worse than anything she had ever experienced.

Meredith scanned the room, in the hopes of seeing Alex or Izzy but she couldn't discern one person from another. She fumbled for her cell and managed to pull it out and hit speed dial two. Derek had insisted she put him on speed dial and at that moment she was very glad she had because she knew she wouldn't have been able to dial his number.

"_Meredith where are you are you ok?" _Derek was so relieved to see her name come up on his cell.

"Der-ek I…I" Meredith stuttered.

"_Meredith what's wrong you don't sound good?"_

"Party… someone… spiked.. Dr-ri-nk" Meredith managed to say.

"_Someone spiked your drink?" _Derek asked horrified, he was already getting in his car.

"Ye-h"

"_Where are you?"_

"Some…gu-uys house"

"_Where?" _

"I..I do-.." Meredith dropped her phone as she blacked out, slumping to the floor.

"_Meredith.. Meredith!... Meredith!"_ The line went dead.

* * *

Derek hung up the phone, he felt physically sick, god know what could happened to Meredith and he had no idea where the hell she was, at that moment his cell began ringing.

"Hello"

"_It's Cristina I called Alex and Izzy but got no answer"_

"Crap! Meredith called she said she was at a party and someone had spiked her drink but then the line went dead, and I have no idea where she is!"

"_Oh God!... um they did mention that they were going to some party."_

"Where!??" Derek yelled into the phone.

"_I'm trying to remember! They said something about it being at some rich college guys place" _

"That narrows it down!" Derek said sarcastically.

"_Sorry! Um… Izzy was also excited because there was supposed to be hot Med student guys there"_

"I gotta go" Derek hung up, if there was a party somewhere and Med students were attending Mark would probably know about it. He quickly dialed Mark's number.

"_Hey Derek what's up?" _Mark answered after five rings.

"Meredith's in trouble and she is at some college party and her friend said there was going to be Med students there do you know where she might be?"

"_Meredith's in trouble shit… um I did hear about some guys planning on crashing some collage party because there were gonna be college and high school girls there"  
_

"Where?!?"

Mark gave Derek the address and told him he would meet him there in five minutes.

* * *

Five minutes later and probably five broken laws later, Derek pulled onto the side of the road, in front of the house Meredith was hopefully in. He got at the car, just as Mark and Addison pulled up. Derek stormed towards the house. Mark jumped out of the car and so did Addison.

"Wait here Addi" Mark said seriously.

"No I'm coming in"

"Stay here" Mark repeated.

"Fine just hurry" Addison got back in the car as Derek and Mark hurried into the house. They began searching the house for Meredith.

"Meredith?... Meredith?" Derek called, getting weird looks from the various people dancing and Drinking. Derek fought his way through the crowds but couldn't see her.

"I don't think she is down here" Mark said.

"Let's check upstairs." Derek said quickly running up the stairs followed by Mark. The upstairs part of the house was massive; Derek could see another two flights of stairs.

"She could be anywhere" Derek said. Beginning to check the rooms on the left hand side, as Mark checked the rooms on the right hand side.

"She isn't in any of these rooms!" Derek complained as he ran up the next flight of stairs.

"You check up there I'll check up the other stair case." Mark shouted sprinting off in the other direction. When he came to the top of the flight of stairs he saw at least six more doors, the first two were open and there was just people making out on the beds, the next door was closed and when he opened it he found an empty study. Mark came running up behind Derek

"There was only a bathroom and laundry up there" Derek nodded and hurried towards the next door. He turned the handle and flung open the door. The room was dark but he could make out two figures one lying on the bed and the other hovering above.

"Meredith?" He said running into the room, as he got closer he realized the smaller figure laying on the bed was Meredith. He shoved the guy that was on top of her onto the floor.

"Meredith, oh god Meredith!" She lay on the bed just in her underwear. He picked her small body up hugging her close to his chest.

"Meredith, can you hear me?" He asked softly. Meredith's eyes opened slowly. "Meredith, it's me Derek, are you ok"

"I... don't… feel.. well" Meredith mumbled before closing her eyes and blacking out again. They guy Derek shoved to the floor had managed to staggering to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" The guy slurred stumbling towards Derek. Before the guy got near Derek; Mark's fist connected with his face and the guy lost his balance and fell against the wall. He tried to get to his feet again; Mark grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt

Get the hell out of here! Don't ever come near Meredith again!" Mark threw him out of the room into the hall. They guy quickly got to his feet and scurried down the hall, bumping into the walls as he went.

Derek wanted to go after the asshole but knew Meredith needed him now. He placed her back on the bed, taking off his jacket and wrapping her in it.

"We have to take her to the hospital"

"Come on lets go"

They fought their way out of the house through the crowd of people. Addison saw them coming and leaped out of the car.

"Oh my God Meredith!" she gasped. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know, we have to take her to the hospital."

"I'll drive" Mark said pulling the keys out of Derek's back pocket.

"I'll meet you guys there." Addison said getting in her car. Mark got into the front seat of Derek's car and started the engine. Derek slowly got into the back seat, still holding Meredith.

"What hospital?" Mark asked.

"Boston. It's the closest"

"But that's where Ellis works"

"Just drive Mark" Derek snapped.

"Ok, Ok driving" Mark said accelerating away from the party, followed by Addison.

* * *

Mark pulled into the parking of the emergency room at Boston memorial hospital.

"Der..." Meredith murmured.

"Meredith? Mer what did you say?" Derek felt Meredith's body begin to tremble.

"Mark, Mark something's wrong!" Derek called. Mark opened the door.

"What, what's wrong?"

"She is shaking" Meredith's shaking increased.

"Quick hurry up I think she is having a seizure!" Derek passed Meredith to Mark, so he could get out of the car. Mark then passed Meredith back to Derek as they hurried inside. Meredith was now thrashing around violently.

"We need a doctor!" Derek yelled as soon as they were inside. Two doctors raced towards Derek and Mark.

"Get a gurney!" one of them yelled. Derek placed her on the gurney.

"What happened sir?" One of the doctors asked as she began to tend to Meredith.

"Ah someone spiked her drink I think"

"OK sir" The doctors began to push the gurney towards double doors. Derek followed.

"You have to wait here sir"

"No I can't I have to stay with her!" Derek yelled.

"Sir stay here we will have someone come out and tell you how she is as soon as possible." The doctor and the gurney Meredith was on disappeared through the double doors. Leaving Derek and Mark in the busy emergency room.

* * *

**Please review everyone! Otherwise I might make Meredith die!! And then you would get no sequel or sequel to the sequel (yes that is what I have planned). Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Keep holding on

**Wow threatening to kill off a character really works, I should try it more often! Thanks for all the reviews :) Sorry about the wait I have been crazy busy. And just a warning this chapter is really bad it nearly sent me insane trying to write it I just couldn't get it to flow so I apologies in advance for it suckiness and shortness.. **

**P.S. i know nothing about medical stuff so i hope it's ok.**

**

* * *

  
**

"How is she?" Addison asked jogging over to where Derek and Mark were standing.

"I... I don't know she was seizing, but they just took her in there and I don't know what's happening, I don't know if she is ok" Derek rambled.

"Oh... I'm sure she will be fine Derek" Addison said placing a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Her eyes flicked to Mark, Mark could tell Addison didn't really believe what she was saying. At that moment a nurse came up to Derek.

"Excuse me sir I need you to fill out these forms" she said passing Derek a clipboard with forms attached to it.

"Ah ok" Derek looked at the forms for a moment. "I don't know any of this"

"We should get Ellis" Addison said.

"Really Addi?" Mark asked knowing how much trouble Ellis would probably cause.

"She is going to find out any way and she is her mother"

"True" Mark said nodding. Addison took the clipboard from Derek and walked up to the Nurses station.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, can you please page Dr Ellis Grey" Addison asked.

"Dr Grey is very busy"

"I know but the girl we just brought in is Meredith Grey, Ellis's daughter so I think she would like to know"

"Oh, ok ill page her"

"Thank you" Addison said, walking back over to Derek and Mark.

"Should we call Cristina?" Derek asked Addison.

"When we have something to tell her. Let's go sit down Derek, standing here isn't going to help"

"OK." Derek nodded following Mark and Addison and sitting down. The three were sitting in silence when the, double doors flew open, revealing a very angry Ellis Grey.

"Who paged me? I was in the middle of surgery" Ellis growled as she stormed up to the nurse's station.

"It, was me Dr Ellis, your daughter was just admitted" The nurse said meekly.

"What Meredith is here? What did that girl do!?" Ellis said angrily. Addison stood from her seat and walked over to Ellis.

"Dr Grey" Ellis turned around. "We brought Meredith in" Addison said gesturing to Mark and Derek who were walking over to join her.

"Why what happened?" Ellis asked.

"We think someone spiked her drink" Derek answered.

"What!!" Ellis mumbled something else as she disappeared behind the double doors. Derek sighed. Not knowing what was happening to Meredith and if she was ok, was killing him. They all sat back down to wait for news.

* * *

Half an hour later Ellis came back out looking pissed off.

"Is she ok?" Derek asked standing up as soon as he saw her.

"No she isn't, she is having multiple convulsions and respiratory problems."

"Oh God" Derek said, his eyes growing wide in horror.

"How… I have to go" Ellis was cut off when her pager beeped. "I have to go" she said before sprinting off behind the double doors.

"Oh God I can't believe this, it's all my fault" Derek sank back into the chair and buried his face in his hands.

"It's all my fault" Derek mumbled to himself.

"Derek it isn't your fault" Addison said softly

"It is!" Derek snapped. "I know how sensitive she is I should have just called her and none of this would have happened" Derek stood up. "Because I didn't call her some bastard spiked her drink and look where she is now!" Derek yelled. "I...I can't" Derek shook his head and stormed away from them.

"Derek!" Addison called, about to go after him.

"Just leave him" Mark said placing a hand on Addison 's shoulder to stop her from following Derek.

"I can't believe this is happening again" Addison said sitting down. Mark wrapped and arm around her and she rested her head against his chest.

"It isn't the same Addi"

"But she..."

"It's different, this time she had Derek"

"I guess… do you think she will be ok?" Addison asked looking up at Mark.

"Definitely, Ellis will make sure Meredith is ok just so she can lecture her about her behavior"

"That's probably true" Addison said smiling slightly. "I should call Cristina and tell her what's happening." Addison said pulling out her cell.

"I'll go check on Derek" Mark stood and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Mark found Derek leaning against one of the hospital wall staring into the night.

"Derek come inside its freezing out here" Mark said, tucking his hands into his jacket pocket. "Derek it wasn't your fault"

"It was" Derek said through clenched teeth.

"So you spiked her drink?"

"I might as well have, she wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me!"

"She would have, it's what Meredith does, when she's upset or angry she goes out and gets dunk and does inappropriate things with inappropriate guys and gets hurt."

"What?" Derek asked "I didn't know" The two men stood in silence for a few minutes before Mark spoke again.

"Your falling for her aren't you?"

"Yeah, I think so" Derek admitted.

"Can we go back inside before I freeze"

"Yeah, Ok" Derek and Mark walked back into the waiting room.

"Oh hey" Addison greeted. "I called Cristina she is going to come by after school." Derek nodded as he sat back down.

* * *

"Family for Meredith Grey?" They heard a doctor in his mid forties call, half an hour later. Derek, Mark and Addison stood and hurried over to the doctor.

"How is she? Can we see her?" Derek asked urgently.

"Where's Dr Grey?" Addison asked wondering why Ellis wasn't talking to them.

"My name is Dr Andrews, Dr Grey's in surgery. The drug Meredith was given is called _gamma_-Hydroxybutyric acid or GHB the mixture of the drug and alcohol increased her reaction, this is what caused the seizures and convulsions, but unfortunately it also caused respiratory and cardiac problems, we had to restart her heart and ventilate her."

"But she is ok right?" Derek asked. He felt his chest tightening and his breathing became rapid.

"I'm afraid Meredith slipped into a coma. There is an 80% chance that she will regain consciousness within a week with no brain damage"

"What...no...I... Oh God… I have to see her" Derek said frantically as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Right this way sir" Dr Andrews indicated for them to follow him. The doctor led them through the double doors and down a long hall. Mark could see tears welling in Addison 's eyes, he took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's gonna be ok Addi" He whispered. The doctor stopped outside of room 294.

"I will be back to check on her in a little while, if you need anything just ask a nurse to page me"

"Thank you Doctor" Mark said. Dr Andrews nodded and left the three alone. Derek slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. When he saw Meredith his stomach turned and felt like he might throw up.

"Meredith" he said in a hushed voice as he hurried to her side, he dropped to her side, kneeling on the floor and took her small hand in his.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry Mer" Derek apologized over and over. "Please wake up you have to wake up I'm here for you now, you have to make it through" Derek pleaded. He hated seeing Meredith this way she looked so small and fragile. When Addison saw her friend she was overwhelmed with sadness.

"Oh Mark, look at her" Addison sobbed. Mark wrapped his arms around and she buried her face in his chest a she continued to cry. Addison stayed in Mark embrace until she stopped crying.

"I'm going to get Derek a chair" Addison said sniffing.

"OK" Mark said releasing her from his arms. Whenever something bad happened Addison always turned into the mothering type and tried to look after everyone, Mark new it was just her way of copying. Addison crossed to the other side of the room and grabbed one of the cushioned chairs; she carried it back over to Derek.

"Here, sit" Derek obeyed Addison and sat on the chair scooting it closer to so he could rest his head on the bed.

"I'm going to go get us some coffee and then see if I can find out anything else" Addison kissed Mark on the cheek and disappeared from the room.

Mark sat down in one of the other chairs, he didn't know what to do or say so he opted for just sitting in silence. Fifteen minutes later Addison returned carrying three cups of coffee.

"Ellis has two more back to back surgeries so she won't be free for at least another ten hours."

"Why doesn't she have someone else do them her daughter is in a coma for god sakes!" Derek shouted.

"Keep your voice down Derek this is a hospital" Addison chided as she passed Derek his coffee.

"Sorry, thanks" Derek took the coffee from Addison. Addison passed Mark his coffee and checked her watch.

"It's nearly five thirty"

"I'm staying here" Derek said firmly.

"I know, we can bring you a change of clothes and you can just use our notes so you don't fall behind in class."

"Ok yeah thanks" Derek said staring at Meredith.

"We will be back in a little while" Addison said as her and Mark left hand in hand.

* * *

Derek had his head rested against the wall and he was just about to doze off when he heard someone come into the room. He opened his eyes and saw who he assumed was Cristina.

"Oh hi" he greeted sitting up.

"Hi"

Derek couldn't believe the day had past so fast he hadn't left Meredith's side. Cristina walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down in a plastic chair.

"What… um what have they said?" Cristina asked after a few minutes of silence.

"The drug caused seizures and respiratory and cardiac problems, she crashed and they had to resuscitate her, but she slipped into a coma."

"Oh…do they know when she will wake up?"

"They said she should wake up within a week but.."

"But?"

"But there is a chance that she...that she won't ever wake up" As Derek spoke he felt like he was going to throw up again, the thought of never hearing Meredith laugh again or never seeing her smile again was

"Oh"

* * *

**I know I know crap chapter but please review any way I promise the next one will be way better I have it all planned :) **

**xx**


End file.
